A Different Harry
by JKfan-103
Summary: Harry runs away from the Dursleys at five. Read the complete summary inside.R&R ppl. Will be adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yes,I'm starting another new story,and yes,I know I haven't updated the other ones for pretty long,but I just got this plotbunnie when I was doing a IQ test,and I just had to get it out.And some of the russian thing may not be very real or something,but that isn't disturbing me so much.And,please,forgive my grammar,would ya?

**Disclaimer:** No,I don't own it,and no,I'm not rich so it isn't any idea with trying to sue me either.

**Summary:** Harry never went to Hogwarts,but he know about magic.At the age of five,he ran away from the Dursleys and got adopted by a Russian Mafia member.Now,at the age of twenty,he is back in England,trying to escape the Aurors, CIA,FBI,some more mafias and some more that he can't remember.Oh,the order and the DE's,too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fucking Shit!Come on now,start." The twentyfive years old man sitting behind the steering wheel in the black BMW almost begged the car.The man - Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Disappear-And-Become-The-Most-Hunted-Mafiamember-Anyone-In-Russia-Or-Anywhere-Else-Too-For-That-Matter-Can-Remember.It's long, isn't it? - looked over his shoulder and swore again.Then he looked up and saw the signs beside the road."Airport."

Harry smiled.It was creepy smile.A smile full of malice and bloodthirst.He tried to start the car again and this time,it started.He let out a whoop,and said " England,here I come." He drived to the airport,got a last-minute ticket to Great Britain.On the airplane,he exhaled heavily and said " So long,suckers."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In England

Well outside the plane and the airport itself for that matter,you could for the first time get a really good look at Harry.He was about 6'5", long midnightblack hair,muscles,but not as bulky as a bodybuilders,and killing curse green eyes that,if he looked at you,it would feel like he could see your very soul.He had dark jeans,a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a tight, open leatherjacket.He took out a cellphone from his jeanspocket and dialed a number."Is Evgenij there?Good." He said to someone at the other end."Oh,Valerij Russinovich." He waited patiently and said " Hey Evgenij.Tell Chrusjtjov that I'm in England." He listened."The Aurors,CIA,FBI and a couple of mafias was hunting me.I had to get out of the country."

He got some strange glances there he was standing,in the middle of a parking lot,outside a airport,talking about mafias."Yes,I tell Liza that you miss her.Huh?I'm going to Hogwarts.That's the easiest way to tell Liza that you miss her." He hung up and walked into an alley,where from he apparated to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Change In POV

The doors to the Great Hall was blasted open in the middle of the Halloweenfeast. Out of the thick dustcloud that had formed, a tall man in muggleclothes strode inside and the Mugglestudies Professor ,Hermione Granger and the Arithmancy Professor,Cassandra Conell said loudly "Oh,no.Not you again." The mysterious man just smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smirked and said " Haven't you two missed me,Cassie?'Mione?" Both of the womans shook their heads as fast as possible with out getting to dizzy.He sighed and looked around.When he saw a girl with blond curly hair,he screamed Liza at the same time she as screamed Valerij.He engulfed her in a bonecrushing hug when she had ran the whole way to him.After reliseing her,he said to the two womens at the table " Someone likes me,at least."The he stuck his tung out and disappeared.Five seconds later,a team of ten Arours burst in through the door." Where is he?" The leader said while the others looked around to try to find some kind of hints of where Harry was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So,what do you think? Review!


	2. Farewell

I,Karin Jenny,post this as of 5th August 2008,to tell you,the faithful readers,that my dear and beloved older sister,Sara Isabel,passed away the 3rd of August 2008 in cancer.

She will be dearly missed by us left of the family, wich is me,my younger sister and my two older brothers.The day before she discovered that her cancer was back,she discovered that she was pregnant.We will forever grieve the two souls that passed away two days ago.

My sister was a noble woman that loved writing.She wrote,not for recognition,but for the joy of sharing her stories.She didn't do it for the reviews,but her face when she got one... You can't put it in words.

She would do everything for everyone.She once won a million on some lottery.750 000 she donated to charity.


	3. The Grand Finale, the Final Goodbye

I'm writing this on the behalf of the family, who couldn't handle doing it.

Two years ago, in August, my older, adopted cousin passed away after a long and exhausting battle with brain cancer. Along with her, we also lost the life she was carrying.

I'm SkuggaOfZilver, previously ShadowOfSilver, for those who's asking.

I'm probably going to terminate this account sometime in the future, and in the process I'll also adopt Sara's stories.

What hit me the hardest was that even after her death, there were people insulting her. I logged on her email account about two months ago, and I found two flames. One of them told her to go jump of a bridge to spare the world her horrible writing. They hadn't even read the whole story yet, but the seriously told a long dead woman go jump of a bridge.

I removed the review, but you who wrote it, you know who you are. Sadly, I couldn't write a fittingly scathing reply considering the person who did it was so cowardly he did it anonymously.


End file.
